fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Ikumi Sunami
Ikumi Sunami is a minor character of Chubby Utahime. Sunami is a girl in Mayu's age. She used to be a member of the Kingdom of Sand and was usually referred as the Princess of Sand. Her former name is . Sunami now attends the Amagawa First Academy and lives with a local priest. History Sawara, Kingdom of Sand Sawara was a lovely princess of the Kingdom of Sand, who lived with the royal family of her kingdom and enjoyed the fortune of the present. But then, as the great storm destroyed the land, Sawara had to flee with some of her friends and followed Great Dune, who led her to earth. Shocked and desperate, Sawara started to believe that the humans were responsible for the tragedy that has happened to her and her family. Not much later, Sawara had learned how to use the power of sand and followed her new family to attack the world of water. While she was desperate before, she only felt hatred towards the humanity now. She attacked them without any doubts until. However, after fighting against Mayu for a while, Sawara started to actually like humans, especially Inaka Mayu. She started admiring Mayu for her naturality and wished she could be close to her, other than a villain. But even after she confessed her feelings to Mayu, she couldn't start living with the humans as she was bound to the kingdom of sand. After Mayu, Chika and Saya had made a chocolate, even for her, Sawara made her final decision; which was to become a human and live with three girls. For that, she attacked them one last time; which led the girls to purify her. As result, Sawara was reborn as a human. Reborn on Earth Relationships *'Inaka Mayu:' The person who pushed Sawara to want a normal life with the other humans. During the season, Sawara has developed a crush towards Mayu and wanted nothing more than spending her time with Mayu. That's why Sawara wanted the Utahimes to defeat her. Sunami now attends the same school as Mayu. *'Sakagami Haruki:' As Sunami is aware that Mayu thinks Haruki is "cool", Sunami soon started seeing Haruki as her love rival. Etymology - If the in her name is replaced with a , her name becomes "Sahara", the largest hot desert, and third largest desert after Antarctica and the Arctic.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sahara - Ikumi comes from meaning "pure" or "living", combined meaning "sea" or "ocean". So Ikumi means "living ocean" or "pure ocean". - Sunami comes from meaning "sand", which is most likely a refernce to her old self, the princess of sand, combined with any Kanji that is spoken as "mi". Some possibilities could be , , or . Trivia *As confessed in Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime, Sunami has a crush on Mayu. References Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Antagonists Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Characters Category:FairySina Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Characters